


25 Days of Drawing - 2018

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 days of drawing, Advent, Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: When Severus Snape starts taking two showers a day, it can only mean one thing - it's time for 25 Days of Drawing!Happy Holidays, my friends :D





	1. Volunteers




	2. I Saw Dumbly Kissing Santa Claus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for miss ARWitchyWoman
> 
> Apologies for not really following your prompts at all - I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. :D


	3. Dubious Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hbart thought it would be grand to see Dumbledore force the Hogwarts faculty into participating in a Living Nativity Scene... :D


	4. Someone Gives the Worst Gifts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For gelsey, and her brilliant prompt of Arthur Weasley and Bellatrix Black... Happy holidays amiga!


	5. Wrap Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's sketch is for [toblass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass) who wanted to see how Snape and Granger wrap Christmas prezzies. Hope you enjoy, my dear! :D


	6. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the newly-minted Dr. Zigadenus!, who requested, and I quote:  
> Gloaming. Ice hanging off branches of scrub that Hagrid has yet to clear from along the stacked stone walls of the thestral paddocks. The Professor (Headmaster?) is leaning there, sharp elbows resting against the roughly hewn stone, chin cupped in his mittened hands. Is he watching the creatures within, as they rustle up their ragged wings, as they paw at the frozen earth? Or does he stare into nothingness, into the events of the past that permit him to see them now?
> 
> Really, Zig, you had me at "stacked stone walls". :D  
> I hope you enjoy, my friend! xo


	7. Paper Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For dadi - Happy Holidays my dear!


	8. Aurors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This lil scribble was done for the lovely kitty_fic who requested Harry and Draco as Auror partners. Let's peek in on them as they stay late doing paperwork on Christmas... ;)


	9. Thank you, Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it that Dumbledore insists on knitting a Yule gift for each of his staff...  
> Happy Holidays,   
> eoforyth


	10. Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet [braye27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braye27/pseuds/braye27) requested: Minerva and Severus enjoying Christmas together in front of the fire and a bottle of Ogden's finest.
> 
> _Come up to my rooms, she said... Join me in a glass of holiday cheer, she said..._
> 
> Happy holidays, my dear! I hope yours are as warm and delicious as this! xo


	11. Warhol Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my dear friend orlando_switch! Happy Holidays!


	12. Not So Keane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, dearest Grooot!  
> I hope this doesn't ruin them! 
> 
> See, I completely blew off your prompts because I thought I HAVE AN IDEA!  
> And well, it was an idea, lol.  
> It turned out not to be as cute or funny as I imagined, and the only festive thing about it is all the RED and GREEN. :D 
> 
> So consider yourself warned... :P


	13. Fancy a Snog, Snake-Killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For krissy_cits, who wished for Pansy and Neville all tangled up in some Christmas lights... :D   
> Happy Holidays! xo


	14. Do Not Open Until Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kids! and very sorry, milotzi! 
> 
> This is a bit of a place-holder until I finish the Actual Thing. I'll post it as soon as I can! :D
> 
> I finished it, woohoo!

  



	15. The Real Shrieking Shack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nocturnus33 asked for "Remus and Severus making a mess over a Gingerbread House". Initially insulted, the guys were only too happy to prove they are "just as good as Molly in the kitchen." Well, we'll let you judge for yourself... 
> 
> Happy holidays my friend! xo

PS I love imagining an AU where these two guys are alive and this carefree! :D


	16. SURPRISE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for dreamydragon_73 :D who asked for "a surprise on Christmas morning" :D
> 
> Snape loves to shag Malfoy and Granger  
> And never quite remembers the danger  
> That getting "up to stuff"  
> Can lead to "up the duff"  
> ...Time to welcome a sweet Lil Stranger


	17. Brrrrrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's little sketch is for lisasimpsonfan, who requested: _Hermione and Severus are spending Christmas snowed in at a cabin in the woods. Maybe some snogging in the falling snow or drinking hot chocolate together._
> 
> Hmmmm. Well... Hmmmm. Severus is there. So is Hermione. There is some snow. And snogging, of a sort...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D


	18. Dreaming in Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friend [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore) was interested to see: Someone (Harry Potter, duh) tucked up fast asleep and having a very happy dream on Christmas Eve...
> 
> Let's take a peek into his subconscious, shall we?
> 
> Happy Holidays xoxo!


	19. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's pic is for [purplefluffycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat) and is a scribble inspired by her awesome story:  
> [The Life and Loves of Filius H. Flitwick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607667)  
> , where Filius shows Dumbledore that he _knows_ how to duel.  
> Such a great story! Go read it! :D


	20. Victorian Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's entry is for toodleoo, who requested a Victorian Christmas Card. (If you aren't familiar, they are definitely worth a google search!)   
> The haiku was written by hbart, and modified slightly to fit the character :D   
> I hope this puts a jingle in your bells! xoxo


	21. Nekkid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burnin_up_a_sun had many words in her prompt, but the only ones I saw were: Charlie Weasley + Neville Longbottom NEKKID :D 
> 
> Hope this helps make your holidays Merry and Bright! 
> 
> And yes, that _is_ a giant dragon tail they are snuggled up in...


	22. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely [blueartemis07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07)   
>  prompted: _Ron and Pansy discover they are each other's Secret Santa_...which got me wondering how that might happen. Naturally Draco shoved his way in to explain. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, my friend! xo

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Burning Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss)! Kelly, I chose Minerva, Hooch and Lingerie from your list of Christmassy things. I hope these youngsters will bring some joy to your world! :D


	24. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Aussie friend reynardo prompted: Christmas on the other side of the world, and which former Hogwartians are spending their 25 December on Bondi Beach?  
> Since Bondi Beach is such a heavenly place, for all we know, heaven could be modeled after it... So here are some folks we have been missing since the Final Battle... RIP and don't forget your sunscreen! :D


	25. Yule Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This final drawing of the series is for [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/pseuds/perverse_idyll), who asked for: _Filch and scrawny teenaged Severus, both looking like ragamuffins, huddled before the fire in Filch's rooms, sharing a Yule log._  
>  Hope this keeps you warm and cozy - Merry Christmas! xo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alms for the Wretched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006268) by [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus)
  * [Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406056) by [Milotzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi)




End file.
